


Grim and Edboys

by orphan_account



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Grim and Edboys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Grim Edventures of Ed, Edd 'N Eddy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/464948) by Technomaru. 



Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ed, Edd N' Eddy, nor do I own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Both are owned by Cartoon Network, which is operated by Turner Broadcasting System, which is owned by Warner Media, which is owned by AT&T. I also don't own any of the other franchises represented in this fiction… That being said, let's begin!

In a small little town in someplace or another, there lived three odd boys. There were called Ed, Edd, and Eddy. They lived in Peach Creek, in a cul-de-sac, and lived with a few other…

"Get on with it!"

And nothing supernatural happened at all! Until one day, when Eddy made a terrible mistake…

* * *

Eddy is in his room, thinking about what scam he should do next. He wonders if he should make Giant Robots, or use something from his brothers room. It is then that he notices a very strange book. He looks at it and sees that it's called "The Book of the Netherworld." He decides to read it.

"How to summon a Demon? Ah, man, I got to try this out!" Eddy then goes off to gather the necessary ingredients; A dash of fake gold coins, a "dirty" magazine, discarded fat, a self help guide, sleeping pills, a punching glove, and an envious looking poster. Eddy puts all of them into a hexagram, and burns it all. He then says the summoning phrase, "Demon from beyond, heed my call! Give me my darkest desires, and I shall forfeit my soul! I have gathered all the sin I could find! Now then… Appear!" The flame goes out leaving nothing behind. "...Darn it! I should have known not to mess with super… Why aren't there ashes?" Then a light appears, and out from the light, appears a man dressed in black. He has red eyes, a pale complexion, and is bald. The spell has worked!

"I am Kelothan! Senator of the River Lethe, and proud member of the Belial Party! Why have you summoned me?" Eddy looked on, shocked. Then he starts thinking.

"Wait a minute… Senator of the River Lethe, proud member of the Belial Party? Did I just summon a Demon politician?"

"Not every Netherworld is a monarchy kid, even demons can have a Republic! Now... WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME!"

Eddy just shrugs, and replies to Kelothan's query, "I want to make a deal with you. I want to be the richest kid in the Cul-De-Sac, so rich that I'll never have to scam again!" Kelothan thinks about it.

"Well... I will grant you the power of the Midas Touch!"

"The Midas Touch? What's that?"

"You don't know? King Midas was a King of Greek mythology who was given the power to turn anything into gold with his mere touch."

"GOLD TOUCH!? WHOO HOO! GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!"

"OK, sign here. Once your gold touch creates 616 million Hell, I will claim what you owe m…"

Eddy interrupts, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! GIMMIE THE GOLD TOUCH!" Kelothan then gives Eddy the Midas Touch! After that he vanishes, and everything is back to normal… or so it seems. Eddy then picks up a history book and it turns to gold. Eddy is insanely grinning at the example of this new ability. Eddy then picks up all of his textbooks, turning them into gold!

"This new power is great! I can turn everything I hate into gold! I can turn everything I hate… into gold... Kankers!" Eddy then goes to the "Park n Flush" trailer park. He stands in front of a specific trailer to commit his dirty deed. "HEY SKANKERS! YOUR MOM IS TRAILER TRASH AND SHE WEARS COMBAT BOOTS! AHAHAHA!" Then the Kanker Sisters, May, Lee, and Marie, jump out of their trailer. Lee, the redhead, says to Eddy, "I don't care if you are my man! NO ONE insults mom and gets away with it!"

"Yeah," May, the blonde one says, "That's why she got thrown in jail!"

Marie, the blue haired one, looks at May and tells her, "Yeah, we don't talk about that incident!"

"But since it's been a week, we'll let you off… with kisses!" Eddy stands there grinning as the three girls make their move. As they kiss him, they slowly turn into gold statues.

"What's happening to me?"

"I feel… stiff!"

"Girls! We're going gold!" They all scream as the process concludes

"Yes! One of my Anti-Kanker schemes finally paid off! I wonder how much these three will go for in the jewelry store..."

Double D and Ed are in the Cul-De-Sac, waiting for Eddy. He finally shows up. Double D stands up to talk.

"Um, Eddy? We've been waiting for two hours. Where were you?"

Eddy just smiles, and answers him. "Well I just got rid of the Kanker problem  _and_  made money out of it! So who wants to…"

"EDDY! BIG HUG FROM ED!" Eddy then dodges Ed's attempt at a hug. "No Ed, don't touch me! I need... a shower!"

"That's odd… Ed! Let's follow Eddy and find out what secrets he may be hiding from us!"  
"OK!"

Ed and Double D follow closely behind Eddy. They see him walk into his house. They look in a window to see him showering, which turns the door and water into Gold. He then puts on his clothes, turning them into gold. He walks out, and is spotted by Ed and Double D.

"What's everybody looking at?"

Double D then speaks, in utter bewilderment, "Eddy, You can transmute objects into Gold! Oh dear, I just though of a horrible fate! Eddy, please tell me you did  _not_  transmute the Kankers into gold statues!"

Eddy rolls his eyes and tells him, "So what if I did? They've been hounding us for as long as a could remember! And frankly, I'm sick of them," Ed looks on, with a blank expression.

"Eddy, where did you get Gold-bug's power from?" Gold-bug being a super hero that can turn things into gold.

"Uh... I got bitten by a radioactive gold-bug!" Eddy then touches Double D's hat and Ed's jacket, turning then into gold. "This should shut you guys up! Now if you excuses me, I'm going to get more gold this way..." Eddy exits stage left.

Double D and Ed then go to Eddy's room. To their surprise, they see the book that started it all.

"The Book of the Netherworld..." Double D reads out loud, "I never would've believed it could have been possible!" Double D then sees the gold textbooks. "Well… now I know that Eddy wasn't studying today..." Ed, frightened, taps Double D's shoulder and points to the Kanker Sisters, turned into gold statues. Double D then says "My worst fears have been realized. Eddy is transmuting everything he hates into gold. ED! WE GOT TO FIND EDDY BEFORE HE TURNS ANYONE ELSE INTO GOLD!" Double D and Ed Run out of the house, looking for Eddy.

Meanwhile Eddy sees Kevin and he says "Hey 'shovel chin!' I'm richer than you now!" Kevin then says "Yeah right dork, I've already went through that scam once."

"You keep calling me dork...are you compensating something?"

"SHUT UP DORK! How would you… Hey, where did you get the gold clothes?" Eddy then touches Kevin's hat and it turns to gold. Double D and Ed run to where Eddy might be at. The seed Sarah, turned to gold, and, Jimmy hiding in the bushes.

"Oh no, we're too late! Eddy's already targeting his enemies!"

"BABY SISTER! EDDY TURNED YOU INTO A HOOD ORNAMENT FOR A TACKY CAR!"

Jimmy then says "Sarah got mad at Eddy and started yelling at him. Eddy just touched her and she turned into gold. Eddy is possessed by a supernatural force, please save Sarah!"

"Don't worry Jimmy, we'll get everything back to order! First things first, where did Eddy go?" Jimmy

"I saw him going to town, I think he might be going for Jawbreakers!" Ed and Double D run to the Candy store. Before they get there, they notice Johnny carrying a golden Plank.

"What do you mean 'I like it better this way?' You're wooden, not golden!"

"We're almost close to him Ed!" Double D then pulls out Eddy's underwear. Ed sniffs it. "NOW ED, AFTER THAT SCENT!" They then run off, to put an end to this madness.

Eddy makes it to the candy store and then comes out with 3 jawbreakers. All of a sudden, Double D and Ed show up.

"What? I told you I got hit by a Gold Gamma Bomb!"

"No you didn't Eddy, you got bitten by a radioactive gold-bug!"

"FUN'S OVER MISTER! WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE! TURN THEM BACK AT ONCE!"

"I don't know how to! Not that I would want to, they totally deserved it. Besides, I made enough money to buy the whole Candy store! I got jawbreakers for all of you!" Double D and Ed then get their jawbreakers, but as Eddy is about to put it in his mouth it turns into gold. It shocks him so much he takes Ed's jawbreaker, which also turns into gold. Eddy is so shocked at this.

"You didn't read the full story of King Midas, did you? He may have wielded the power to transmute any object into gold with his touch, but he couldn't control it. He was unable to consume food and beverages, it was unbearable, but the worse thing about his touch was…"

"So it's a minor setback, at least I'm rich! and if I'm rich… THEN NAZZ CAN BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Unfortunately, Nazz is in the next block. Eddy rushes up to her.

"Hi Eddy, what's up?"

Eddy replies, "I'm now rich! Kevin kept compensating for his little dork, so you can be my girlfriend now!"

Nazz gets shocked by this and she says "Umm... Eddy I dunno about tha..." Before Nazz can say anything, Eddy kisses her, starting the transmutation. "What's happening to me?"

"Oh no, the Midas touch!"

"Midas touch? Eddy, did you ever read that myth? King Midas ended up turning his  _daughter_  into gold!"

"That's what Double D was trying to tell me about. Nazz, I'm sorry, but the Demon promised me riches!"

"Demon!? Dude, that is  _so_..." The transmutation finishes, leaving Nazz a golden statue locked in an eternal pout. Eddy lock at her, horrified.

"What have I done?"

Before Double D and Ed can say anything, a crimson mist appears. A demonic voice then enters the block.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WENT OVER 616 MILLION HELL! NOW THE DEAL IS COMPLETE! YOU'RE MINE!" A dark vortex opens up. Out of this vortex comes Kelothan. "Um, sorry to bother you Demon, I assume you're a Demon, Yes?" Double D says, absolutely terrified, "But, why is Eddy yours exactly?" The Demon then says "Look at this contract he signed. It clearly says that I am to claim his soul and the souls of those he turned to gold after a certain point. I will also get the gold! With it, I shall fund my election campaign, and then I, Kelothan, shall be President of the Netherworld! For a term of ten years! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Double D then says "You have no right for taking the others, Eddy didn't mean it! He's just a dim-witted neanderthal who's only things in life that makes him happy are money and pin-up magazines."

"Gee, thanks Double D," Eddy interrupts, with an annoyed look on his face "I can just feel the  _waves_  of support coming from you."

"He has a right for a fair trial!"

Kelothan's eyebrows widen in amazement. "You have guts under that golden hat of yours, but I don't want to loose all that money. Ok, I'll agree to this trial! But you better do a lot of reading if you hope to save your friends. The trial will begin tomorrow." He then turn to Eddy. "As for you… YOU WILL SPEND A DAY AS A PRINNY!" Eddy then says "OH NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT! Wait… what's a Prinny?"

"It's a soul that lives only to serve, until the day of the Red Moon… which means that where we're going, you won't be needing your body. Midas Curse!" Eddy's body starts turning into gold. He screams, then the transformation completes. Kelothan takes a glowing orb, Eddy's soul, out of his golden body. He then walks back into the vortex, which then closes. Double D and Ed carry the gold statues back to Ed's room. Once there, Double D reads a lot of books on Law and trying to find technicalities and loopholes to win the trial. Meanwhile, Ed plays with the gold statues his own special way.

"Would you like some tea Baby sister? 'Yes big brother, I certainly do!' How about you May Kanker? 'Thank you so much Big Ed!' 'Ed kicks rear.' 'I'm hungry, can I have some gravy cakes?' Of course you can!" Ed smears a gravy cake on Marie's face. 'Like, I like your company Ed.' 'Let's all get Jawbreakers!' COOL! I HOPE YOU GUYS STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER!"

"No Ed! It's not right! They can't be like this! We got to reverse the spell and get Eddy back! I just hope he's alright…"

Kelothan walks through the other side of the portal. He is in a building that looks like a cross between a castle and the White House… IN HELL! He places Eddy's soul on the ground, which takes the shape of Eddy. Kelothan than talks to another Demon.

"Hey, Ian? Can you get me an Unprinny cap and jacket?"

"Sure thing!" a Zombie brings in a bird hat and a blue jacket. Eddy puts them on.

"Ok… Now what?"

"Now you get to babysit my rival's son! I hope you like death!" Eddy gulps.

Back on earth, the other Eds continue doing there thing. Ed then giggles.

"HEY DOUBLE D! THEY'RE MEXICAN WRESTLERS! hahaha!" Double D then sees the statues of Sarah, Lee, Marie, and May wearing Ed's filthy underwear on their heads.

"Ed, that is very immature and disgusting... JUST LET ME STUDY OK! WE GOT TO FREE EDDY AND THE OTHERS SO IT IS IMPORTANT IF I STUDY INSTEAD OF HELPING YOU GOOF OFF WITH THE KANKER STATUES!" Ed starts to cry. "Oh… I'm sorry Ed, but we need to help our friends out at this time...so please let me be!" Ed then smiles and rubs his butt and armpits on the Kanker statues faces just to be funny.

Midnight strikes. Eddy's body returns to normal.

"Eddy, you're ok! How's being a Prinny?"

"It stunk! I had to babysit this kid Demon who made me do his homework while he played video games. I hope I did terrible, just so he can get an F!"

Suddenly, a Demon courtroom appears. Kelothan is there, as is the jury: Rhadamanthys, Minos, Aiacos, Dracula, Frankenstein's Bride, and Fred Fredburger. The honorable Judge Roy Spleen arrives.

"Hear Ye! Hear Ye! Court is in session! Eddy vs. Kelothan, how do you plead?" Eddy then says "Completely innocent! Kelothan tricked me! He never told me the full details! I don't want to be a Prinny!"

"Dracula hates jury duty!"

"FIRE BAD! FIRE BAD!"

Kelothan then shows the judge the contract, and says, "As you can see, this contract clearly lists the consequences of Eddy's endeavors."

"Oh no... I'm doomed!" Eddy then touches the desk he's at, turning it gold. "Or am I?"

"Oh no, I placed him back in his Midas Touch enhanced Body! AND I USED UP ALL OF MY MANA! KEEP THAT GOLD TOUCHING FREAK AWAY FROM ME!"

"ORDER! ORDER! I SENTENCE EDDY TO BE HELD IN CONTEMPT!" The two guards don't budge

"Are you kidding? He'll just turn us into gold statues!"

"Oh my, Eddy's trying to force him to give a not Guilty verdict!"

"WAY TO GO EDDY!"

"Umm... I like music from Asia, it like sounds better than music from like Europe and it does lalalalalalalalalalala...YES!"

Eddy then corners Kelothan. "Ok, Kelothan! Reverse this curse!"

"If I lose this trial, the Belial Party will revoke my nomination! I won't be able to run for President!" Eddy touches the witness stand, turning it gold. "ALRIGHT! JURY! REACH THE VERDICT, BEFORE HE HOISTS ME BY MY OWN PETARD!"

"We the jury find Eddy's soul back in possession of Eddy and not of Kelothan! REVERSE CURSE!" Then suddenly, the golden objects return to normal. Sarah and the Kanker Sisters notice they are wearing Ed's dirty underwear on their heads, and they gag in disgust. Nazz goes up to Ed.

"Dude, when I was a gold statue, why were you kissing me and making me watch horror movies with you?" Ed blushes and doesn't say a word. Nazz then says "Well... since you helped Double D I'll let this slide. As for Eddy..." Nazz slaps Eddy, "DUDE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! THAT WAS THE DUMBEST THING YOU EVER DID! Here, have a jawbreaker, this will keep you from scamming for a few days...I HOPE YOU FEEL GOOD ABOUT YOURSELF!" Nazz walks away in anger.

Eddy then says ,"Well, at least I'm ok!" The court leaves the room. As it does so, Kelothan has one last thing to say.

"This isn't over! I forgot to tell you one thing about the Midas Touch! People who are turned to gold can get a demonic cold! I hope it's you Eddy!" Then he laughs maniacally.

* * *

"Human lives are so fleeting. Soon, it be time for me to come, and take them away!" And the Eds lives were never the same again… Next time: The Grim Reaper makes an appearancel


End file.
